fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. This is one of the most common yet strongest powers possessed by magical beings, be they good, evil or neutral. Description Strength and Skill The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. Once Prudence Halliwell (I)'' learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself stronger, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. Melinda Halliwell, however, was able to use this ability to hold a demon in place, something that her Aunt was not shown to be able to do. Notable Examples * The Book of Shadows states that Brianna Bowen was able to send the Crystal Sword from one of the Lords of War hundreds of miles away using her telekinesis, a thought-impossible feat which amazed her descendant, Prue Halliwell. * In 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, thought they were warlocks. Using her telekinesis, Penny was able to move the sisters through an intricate path out to the porch, showing both the strength and skill which she possessed. * On Piper's wedding day, Grams was able to telekinetically play Pachelbel's Canon on wind-chimes with little to no effort, while performing the wedding ceremony and other telekinetic feats. * Prudence, whom only received her powers mere months ago, was able to perform telekinetic feats beyond moving objects. Prue was able to use her telekinesis on specific objects aimed to perform a certain task. Once given the telekinetic task, Prue was no longer required to concentrate on said object. This is evident when Prue telekinetically tasked multiply objects to clean the attic, whilst engaging in conversation with her sisters. * Melinda was seen to be able to hold a powerful upper-level demon in place against a wall, and even though this exhausted her, she was able to do it with the assistance of her brother, Wyatt. It should also be noted that she fended off two other demons while holding the original demon in place. Channeling Users with Telekinesis are able to channel their power using multiple ways. Eyes Prudence initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing her eyelids and focusing her eyes on her intended target. She also once successfully used her power by completely shutting her eyes when in danger. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. This occurred one year after she regained her powers in 1998. Phoebe Halliwell noted this as a part of Prue's power growth, while also claiming that her continuous squinting of the eyes started to give her facial lines. Even though Prue started to primarily channel her power through her hands after this point, she still used her eyes on several occasions, particularly when her hands were bound. No one from the second generation has been to seen channeling Telekinesis through their eyes. Hands As Prudence became accustomed to using her power through her hands, she was shown to be able to throw powerful demons back with just a flick of her finger. However, she preferred to use her hold arm to launch demons back in a rather exaggerated manner. Other telekinetics like Billie Jenkins and Chris Halliwell preferred to thrust one or both arms to fling enemies, while Penny tended to gesture her arm forward while pointing her index and middle fingers or with her palms facing outward. Prue Halliwell's technique is very similar to that of her Aunt's, as she prefers to use a more exaggerated manner. Melinda, though, has been seen to use numerous ways (flick of the finger(s), waving of the hand, whole arm) and tends to change her way depending on her mood. Head Along with hands and eyes, numerous Telekinetics have been shown using their heads to throw demons when their hands are bound. While this is a much less common way to use this power, it is has been shown to be just as powerful. Powers Developed From Telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis Telekinetic Molecular Combustion Telematerialization Abilities Developed From Telekinesis Simulating Levitation Telekinetics can use their powers to levitate themselves for a short period, though they are unable to achieve sustained hovering. Prudence was shown to have mastered the levitation aspect of her telekinetic powers: during her battle with the demonic wrestlers, she levitated into the air through her telekinesis and kicked both of them in their faces. While all Telekinetics possess this power, only Prudence has been shown to use it by her own command. Super Strength When utilized in the right way, telekinesis could grant the user a degree of superhuman strength. Melinda was shown to use this power while fighting off demons, shown more specifically when she punched an attacker and sent him flying through the air. She also used this power when kicking someone and sending them backward. Agility By applying their power to their own bodies, users can become inhumanly agile, allowing them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. Prudence, Melinda, Prue, and Billie Jenkins can access agility, through their telekinetic powers and perform even greater athletic maneuvers. They have also used it to amp up their fighting, which makes their attacks even more deadly. All have been shown to use this skill in combat. Deviation Melinda has the ability to deviate several types of attacks; fire, energy balls, and energy beams. Although this ability is often confused with the power of Deflection and even though deviation is a completely separate power, it is an ability that can be achieved through powers such as Telekinesis or Molecular Combustion. Other telekinetics who have used deviation include Prudence, Billie, Barbas, Wyatt, and Zankou. Strangulation/Crushing Abilities that can be achieved through telekinesis, making users able to strangle their opponent or crush their skulls, heart, or any other organs. The distance limit between the user and the victim is dependent on the strength and skill of the user. Both Wyatt and Chris Halliwell have shown to be using these abilities. Powers Similar to Telekinesis Astral Projection This power is considered an advancement of telekinesis for certain witches. It allows them to move out of their own body, thus create an astral form of themselves. While in "astral mode", all powers are dormant. However, some advanced users have mastered the skill to use their powers when astral projecting. Telekinetic Orbing This is a hybrid combination of Orbing and Telekinesis. When the user wants to move an object, they will have to call out its name. The object will then disappear in orbs and reappear in the user's hands or any place the user desires. Telekinetic Beaming The hybrid combination of Beaming and Telekinesis. Psychokinesis Usage in Combat Telekinesis is also an extremely helpful power in close-quarters combat. Very much like Levitation, this power can be used to enhance one's strength and to even slightly defy gravity, which makes telekinesis one of the more versatile powers. Prudence Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Others List of Users Good * Prudence Johanna Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell * Christopher Perry Halliwell * Melinda Prudence Halliwell * Billie Jenkins * Prudence Halliwell Charmed Only Notes and Trivia * This is one of the three original powers of Melinda Warren. * One of The Charmed Ones must have this ability. * This is also a class at Magic School. * This one of the most common power in the Charmed Universe and also in the Fated Universe. Category:Fated Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Active Powers